Guerra de gamers
by Honoka Harlaown
Summary: Nishikino Maki es una gamer muy conocida en japón y algunas partes del mundo, esta completamente enamorada de su amigo de la infancia y que mas puedo decir, si quieren leer algo sin nada de sentido :3 bienvenidos sean


**Después de mucho a regresado su autora menos popular \\(owo)/ Honky ha regresado y pide su perdón por estar perdida tantos meses**

Bueno todo comenzó como todos los días me levante, me quite la pereza lentamente y luego una ducha de agua tibia, mi rutina diaria era comer un poco de cereal con leche. Luego salir a trotar y regresar a casa para luego darme una ducha simple y salir de compras, no trabajo porque mis padres no me dejan, me regalaron un departamento con todo lo que quiero, incluso puedo traer a quien yo desee- es la vida ideal de cualquiera -dije mientras salía de una tienda y me dirigía a casa, decidí que regresaría caminando solo llevo una bolsa con una playera y un pantalón, hoy no tengo ganas de comprar muchas cosas, mientras caminaba tranquilamente me desvié por el camino a casa para pasar a un bonito parque que está cerca, observaba mi alrededor lleno de árboles y hermosas flores por lo que decidí sentarme un rato al lado de una anciana-

¿Es un hermoso día no lo cree? -asentí observando el lugar se podía sentir la paz en ese lugar-

Me encanta este lugar, se puede sentir la paz- respire profundo y decidí que era hora de regresar- que tenga una buena tarde -hice una reverencia y me retire siendo despedida con una amable sonrisa-

Estaba esperándote -en la puerta de mi departamento estaba Honoka, mi amigo de la infancia, aunque me gustaría ser algo más... Hace unos años me declare, pero solo me rechazo alegando que solo me veía como una amiga... Desde entonces decidí olvidar mis sentimientos y ser solo amigos- Maki-chan~~~ olvidé las llaves

Solo entra y no hagas escandalo -suspiré y abrí la puerta dejándolo entrar y luego cerrar la puerta, antes de decir algo más se volteo y todo sonriente me enseño un nuevo juego- estaba esperando a que vinieses a presumir tu juego jajajaja

Sabía que iba a gustarte -se acercó a mí y acaricio mi cabello de manera fraternal detestaba que lo hiciera... Aún tengo sentimientos por él- vamos campeona quiero ver si puedes contra mi

Sabes muy bien que juego las betas antes que los juegos salgan a la venta -le quité el juego y encendí la consola-

-tan solo 30 minutos bastaron para que se diese cuenta que no me podía ganar- Eres una tramposa -Honoka estaba lloriqueando como nenita, ni siquiera pudo ganarme en algo tan sencillo-

Vamos llorón preparare la cena y tú puedes seguir jugando -decidí preparar algo simple y que ambos nos gustan- arroz y mucha carne salteada con verduras -escuche un gruñido de alegría desde la sala, hasta…-

No me molestes, tu decidiste terminar conmigo - desde la cocina podía escuchar a Honoka discutir con alguien por el móvil- Kotori esto se acabó, tú me engañaste, sabias que Maki-chan era mi amiga de la infancia... - observe que guardo silencio un momento mientras apretaba sus puños, esto acabara mal- por mi te puedes largar con Eri o Nozomi ellos te harán lo que quieras

-nunca lo había escuchado tan molesto, escuche sus pasos dirigirse a la cocina por lo que decidí hacer como si no hubiese escuchado nada y servir los platos- ya está casi listo, podrías poner la mesa?

Como usted ordene - sabía que estaba triste, pero no quería incomodarlo así que la cena fue completamente en silencio solo la música del videojuego se podía escuchar-

¿Quieres beber algo? -solo asintió mientras iba por su tercer plato... No sé dónde demonios guarda toda esa comida- ¿vino, cerveza, bebida, jugo?

¿Tienes algo que no sea de señorita? -me sonrió divertido, así que le devolvería la mano-

Tengo agua ardiente que trajo mi padre desde México -saque dos vasos pequeños y lleve unos limones y sal- dime güerito tienes las pelotas suficientes para beber conmigo

Ándale pues te chingas, esto lo he hecho un chingon de veces -sé que Honoka no bebe, es un idiota mentiroso, pero se lo dejo pasar porque esta triste-

Si gano serás mi sirviente y si tú ganas mmm -lo observe fijamente mientras él ya había acabado su plato y ahora se disponía a llevarlos a la cocina-

Me harás un masaje relajante en todo el cuerpo -es mi oportunidad para tenerlo aún más cerca... Aunque no sería correcto... Me vale madres, si la idiota de Kotori decidió terminarlo es mi deber consolar a mi amigo-

Sabes que para ese tipo de masajes debes estar desnudo -sonreí maliciosamente al ver como se sonrojaba y cubría su cuerpo de manera juguetona-

Kyaa Maki-chan es una indecente -ambos nos reímos y luego de ordenar nos acomodamos en el sofá a seguir jugando y beber, hasta que ninguno podía ver con claridad la tele, decidimos apagarla junto a la consola- Maki-chan abrázame... -sabía bien lo que venía ahora por lo que solo lo abracé y escuché sus sollozos-

Tranquilo -apenas y nos podíamos mantener sentados abrazados así que nos recostamos en el piso sin separarnos- que es lo que paso

Kotori... Kotori me hip...me dejo... Ella solo me uso mientras hip... -su cercanía me tenía mareada pero no me quería alejar- solo me saco dinero para ir a acostarse con otro -el llanto se hizo más fuerte- no quiero vivir sin ella

Eres un estúpido -no sabe cuánto daño me causa el que diga eso, y ahora que me está mirando con esos ojitos de perrito… me hará perder la cabeza- idiota no sabes cuánto odio que estuvieses con ella -ahora me había entrado ganas de llorar a mí- tu sabes que te amo idiota -ambos nos quedamos observando unos minutos lo que parecía una eternidad... Aun en nuestro estado de borrachera-

...lo siento mucho Maki-chan... No sabes lo culpable que me siento... Tú has estado siempre a mi lado -lentamente acercaba su rostro al mío... Su mirada estaba un poco perdida, pero bueno esta es su segunda borrachera- Maki-chan tú no te iras de mi lado... ¿cierto?

Deja de preguntarme estupideces -con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban me senté en su cadera y le arranque la playera- ¿quieres ver que mi amor por ti es mucho más que el de cualquiera? -el solo asintió y acaricio mi cadera- sabes que ya no hay regreso en esto

Maki-chan eres una indecente -sonreí quitándome la playera y atrayendo su atención inmediatamente a mi abdomen y pechos... No son mucho, pero algo es algo- wou...

Tú me sorprendes más...-sonreí acariciando su abdomen y pectorales bien definidos al igual que sus brazos, este tipo es un deleite a la vista- como es que de ser el gordito tierno y juguetón. Pasaste a ser el tipo rudo y sexy que eres ahora -lentamente pase mi lengua por su abdomen subiendo por entre sus pectorales hasta llegar a su cuello y luego subir hasta su oreja, podía sentir como se estremecía y su mirada lentamente se oscurecía-

Nada que un poco de ejercicio no cambie -ambos sonreímos y nos observamos nuevamente... - y tu como es que una chica como tú, inteligente, que come como chico y que para peor es una de las mejores gamer a nivel mundial, pueda mantenerse tan buena y sin novio

¿Me estas seduciendo? -el solo mantuvo su sonrisa mientras descaradamente subía su mano por mi espalda-

Puede que sí, todo depende del punto de vista -antes de replicar algo, un sonido atrajo nuestra atención, era el móvil de Honoka comenzaba a sonar nuevamente, al ver el numero ambos nos observamos por unos segundos hasta que decidió contestar- ¿qué quieres ahora?

-sabia quién era por lo que atraje la atención de mi lindo chico, me quite el brasier quedando completamente expuesta de la cintura para arriba, lo que provoco que casi dejara caer el móvil- te atrape -le murmure a lo que solo el asintió divertido mientras se sonrojaba-

Que... Que no me jodas... -intentaba mantener su concentración en la llamada, pero era peor porque su mirada no dejaba mi cuerpo- estas tan buena... -aparto el móvil de su oreja y se acercó a mí para besarme mientras en la línea se escuchaba como Kotori le preguntaba dónde estaba-

-alrededor de unos 30 segundos besándonos le quité el móvil y envalentonada le respondí a esa urraca histérica- eres Kotori cierto? -al fin se callaba- bueno si eres ella te diré solo una cosa

¡Porque demonios está contigo! - sonreí y besé nuevamente los labios de Honoka-

Lo que esté haciendo conmigo no te incumbe, ustedes terminaron -y así sin más corte y apague el móvil- ¿ahora en que estábamos?

 **La mañana siguiente**

-todo mi cuerpo me duele, me siento rara y tengo un enorme peso encima...- creo que no beberé mas

Mmh -me intente mover, pero unos fuertes brazos me mantenían aprisionada- 5 minutos más

Honoka? -toda la noche anterior se vino de golpe a mi cabeza- ups... Creo que nos sobrepasamos -lentamente me senté en la cama aun siendo abrazada, quite las sabanas y creo que me sonroje hasta las orejas al ver el cuerpo completamente desnudo y lleno se arañazos de Honoka-

Buenos días -con completa calma se levantó de la cama ignorando o solo haciendo caso omiso a que estaba completamente desnudo comenzó caminar en dirección a la ducha- ¿te quedaras todo el día con esa cara? -se quedó de pie en la puerta del baño como esperando algo- quieres una invitación?

Emm ettooo... Creo que paso -solo negó y de manera juguetona se acercó a mi tomándome en sus brazos ambos nos metimos a la ducha- aaghh noo agua helada nooo -pero ni, aunque suplicara Honoka dio el agua caliente, al final termine temblando de frio, pero despierta-

El agua fría ayuda a la circulación de la sangre -decía mientras se secaba y mantenía su sonrisa-

Si claro, solo querías hacerme sufrir, eres malo -rápidamente sequé mi cuerpo y vestí con algo ligero, unos shorts y una playera- ¿tienes hambre?

-observe que estaba mirando su móvil un tanto molesto y triste, por lo que me acerque con cuidado para acariciar su mejillas- Maki-chan... Crees que me pueda quedar en tu casa por una temporada?

Papá y mamá estarían a felices que tu estuvieses aquí... Supongo que si -lentamente se acercó a mí y beso mi frente, sentía que algo no estaba bien- sobre lo de anoche... -me silencio con un apasionado beso el cual no tarde en corresponder-

Anoche fue increíble y tenía miedo que nuestra amistad se perdiera por eso, pero creo que ambos sabemos que esto era lo mejor -con cuidado me tomaba por la cintura- no sé qué haría sin ti... Kotori nunca fue tan amable y tierna como tú lo has sido

Ya no sigas nombrando a esa urraca -mordí su labio sin perder el contacto de nuestras miradas- me siento la mujer más feliz del mundo en estos momentos y tú eres la causa de eso, debes tomar parte de responsabilidad

Soy culpable -estuvimos abrazados y jugueteando por alrededor de unas dos horas en las que desayunamos y sonreíamos como jóvenes enamorados- mm Maki-chan debo ir a casa de Kotori... Ejem de Minami a buscar mis cosas

-había olvidado por completo que vivían juntos y con lo de anoche... Creo que por eso quiere quedarse aquí- te acompaño

No quiero que te cause problemas... -bajo su mirada al piso y sentía como nuevamente comenzaba a ponerse triste-

No quiero que esa zorra intente algo contigo -acaricie su mejilla- vamos en tu auto

 **30 minutos mas tarde (pdv Honoka)**

Kotori he venido por mis cosas -entre a la casa que ambos compartíamos y pude divisar en la entrada sus zapatos, no quiero estar mucho rato aquí así que entre al cuarto que ambos compartíamos y con el dolor de mi alma tome toda mi ropa y cosas para meterlas en una maleta antes de que comience un escándalo- donde está mi consola... Mierda -observe un montón de partes metálicas y plásticas en el suelo de la sala junto a todos mis juegos, todo había sido destruido por lo que rápidamente busque por toda la casa mi lap, al momento de entrar al baño vi a Kotori apunto de aventarla a la bañera llena de agua- estás loca, detente

Maldito traidor, no me toques -comencé a forcejear con ella tratando de quitarle mi lap mientras ella gritaba como loca- siempre has sido un estúpido y un idiota solo me acostaba contigo para humillar a esa zorra insignificante de Nishikino

-me quedé estupefacto y sin palabras, por algún motivo sentía muchas ganas de golpearla, pero no soy esa clase de hombres por lo que solo basto un tirón más para salvar mi lap y de paso empujar a Kotori a la bañera- espero que algún día te des cuenta que todo lo que hice fue por ti... Porque te amaba

No me hagas reír maldito gordo morboso -esas palabras me herían fuertemente en el corazón... No me gusta recordar el pasado, quería llorar- sé muy bien que comenzaste a ejercitarte por atraer mi atención, pero jamás me importo, solo me importo tu dinero y el saber que cada vez que Nishikino nos observaba besándonos ella sufría, no sabes cuánto asco sentía al besarte…

Cierra tu puta boca, maldita hija de perra -estaba sin palabras y mi cuerpo estaba temblando- Honoka apresúrate antes de que mate a esa maldita pajarraca. -nuevamente Maki me estaba salvando... Como he sido tan idiota y no ver jamás a la chica que estuvo siempre a mi lado... Perdóname Maki-

Lárguense de mi casa malditos -con fuerza Maki me jalo fuera de esa casa junto a mi maleta y mi lap, junto a mis otras cosas-

 **Pdv Maki**

Honoka estas bien? -negó intentando no llorar nuevamente- vamos a casa y haremos algo para olvidar esto- siempre estaré contigo, está bien?

Maki-chan... -le entregue mi pañuelo y nos regresamos a mi casa donde le enseñe una habitación de invitados en la cual podría dejar sus cosas, pero al ver su puchero y como me miraba, imagine que quería-

Está bien, puedes llevar tus cosas a mi cuarto -necesito beber algo, hoy debo hacer un live de un juego al azar- Honoka hoy serás mi invitado en el live

Heeee nooo me da vergüenza -entre al cuarto encontrándolo solo en bóxer y camiseta-

...-no pude evitar morder mi labio sin poder apartar la mirada de él-

¿Tú también me vez por mi cuerpo? - eso me sorprendió bastante, creo que aún está mal por lo que esa urraca histérica le dijo-

Jamás me fije en tu físico y si te digo la verdad, cuando estabas gordito me traías loca, pero eras tan denso o tan otaku que jamás te diste cuenta que te quería -acaricie su mejilla atrayéndolo a mí- mi amor por ti jamás cambio

Maki-chan... Porque... Porque eres tan buena -el pobre nuevamente estaba comenzando a llorar- porque no me di cuenta antes

Porque las cosas son así, el destino tiene un raro sentido del humor -me senté en sus piernas mientras acariciaba su mejilla- para mí siempre serás mi Honoka, aunque antes eras un snorlax y ahora eres como machoke ambos me gustan -mordí su oreja mientras apegaba mi cuerpo al suyo-

Te...a -con mi índice lo silencie mientras negaba-

Tu aun no me amas, estas dolido y sé que puede costar un tiempo, pero yo, Nishikino Maki jamás ha retrocedido ante nada y hare que un día me digas que me amas y sé que ese día seré aún más feliz que hoy -sonreí y bese su nariz- mientras tanto quiéreme -me abalance encima besándolo y arrancándole la ropa-

BIENVENIDOS A UN NUEVO LIVE DE DIA SABADO -sonreí sentada frente a mi pc mientras saludaba a todos mis seguidores y revisaba el twitter y comentarios de YouTube- a sido una larga semana y hoy tenemos juego nuevo -rápidamente cambie las pantallas y puse el juego- este juego lo recomendaron varios y bueno ya que insisten lo jugare con mi invitado especial -por lo que veo todos pensaban que invitaría a Rin o a Hanayo, la sorpresa que se llevaran- Honoka hoy a decidido sufrir junto a mí en este juego- tímidamente Honoka saludaba a las personas quienes no tardaron en sorprenderse, después de todo Honoka también es un jugador conocido en YouTube-

Twitter:

:ほん :\\(owo\\) adicto al pan te amo

::かわ: tío pan eres el mejor

Neko: tía Maki y tío pan juntos! Σ(ΟΔΟ

Kashoti: woouuu al fin has dejado a esa lunática

-comencé a reírme de todo lo que estaban escribiendo al igual que Honoka- bueno luego seguiremos leyendo los saludos ahora vamos a jugar

Bien será una partida online de Dead by Daylight mmm esto no lo había jugado, pero si he escuchado hablar de él, así que solo podrán entrar 3 personas más a jugar por lo que prepárense -sonreí y prepare la sala para invitar a Honoka y luego a tres personas más- bien ya estamos todos mm al parecer se salió uno y entro... Mierda es Eri -murmure molesta-

Maki-chan apresúrate -Honoka se dio cuenta de quien había entrado y le restó importancia- serás la asesina

Ok los voy a torturar y matar a todos -a decir verdad, ya jugué esto, pero debía darles un poco de ventaja- jajaja prepárense aquí voy

Maki-chan tu sonrisa da miedo -sonreí al ver su mirada. Sonreí más al ver a mi primera víctima- ¡harasho estás muerto! -el personaje que había usado era el loco de la motosierra, pero algo raro estaba ocurriendo cada vez que intentaba atacarlo el personaje se volvía invisible-

Maldito hacker... -murmure intentando atraparlo, pero me termine frustrando así que decidí dejarlo e ir por los otros quienes intentaban reparar los motores, en ese momento atrape a dos quienes murieron rápidamente, ahora solo quedaban Honoka y el maldito tramposo- Honoka vas a morir...

Twitter

Hino: ten piedad del tío pan

Nikom; no mates al tío pan

Minam: ¡eres una roba novios! Ojalá y te mueras

-nekome: deberías morirte tu

-honkhonk: estás celosa

-spirtualpower: ambos son unos perdedores

-me detuve unos segundos al leer los comentarios al ver la guerra que se había armado por el mensaje de Kotori- mm chicos necesito que se calmen y...

Denuncien a esos idiotas, el tío pan se los pide -Honoka sonrió divertido- y a este tipo en el juego mm harasho, sé muy bien quien eres y que intentas boicotear el juego de Maki, así que para la otra se mas hombrecito y si tienes un problema dilo a la cara

-como por arte de magia harasho (Eri) se salió del juego y pudimos terminar. luego de un par de horas más de juego decidí acabar- bueno como cada semana ha sido muy bonito jugar con ustedes y el live salió sin problemas y creo que de paso logramos cerrar las cuentas de 3 idiotas pesados, muchas gracias a todos por verme y denle like y compártanlo para nuevos juegos, hasta la próxima

Bye bye -junto a Honoka nos despedimos y cortamos el live-

Creo que algunos van a estar bien cabreados -Honoka sonrió divertido y fue a la cocina por algo de comer mientras yo revisaba los mensajes y como había ido la transmisión-

No importa, el que quiera insultarme se verá con todos los suscriptores y con mis abogados -me recargue en la silla estirando mis brazos- ¿qué harás mañana?

Supongo que hablar con mis padres para preguntarles si me dejan regresar a casa -una punzada en mi pecho, no quiero que se marche-

No... -me levanté y corrí a abrazarlo- no quiero que te vayas, no me dejes por favor

¿Estás segura? -asentí sin soltar mi agarre- espero no ser una molestia para ti

Nunca lo has sido, eres todo lo contrario -mantuve su mirada hasta que acaricio mi mejilla mientras me atraía para besarme… hasta que mi móvil atrajo nuestra atención- diablos...

-al ver que eran mis padres sonríe y rápidamente conteste- vi el live de hoy mi niña y como siempre eres genial - sabía que lo verían- por cierto cuando pensabas decirme que Honoka-kun estaba contigo?

Sobre eso... Emm papá -escuche una risita por parte de mi madre que debe estar a su lado- bueno me gustaría saber si...

Estas con él, me gustaría chalar un momento ya sabes una conversación de hombres– sin más me corto las palabras y le entregue el móvil a Honoka quien, me observaba con un poco de duda-

Emm si...con él-podía ver como Honoka estaba un poco asustado e incluso nervioso - por supuesto, claro... Emm que? -lo pude ver como se ponía como un tomate- claro que uso protección... -ambos nos observamos finamente unos segundos hasta estallar de la vergüenza-

-en unos segundos le había Arrebatado el móvil a Honoka quien se había quedado rojo como tomate- Por dios papá que le estas diciendo, nada de peros es mi vida sexual de la que están hablando

Pero hija, debo saber si usan protección... ¿O es que acaso están planeando tener bebes tan jóvenes? - su voz no era para nada seria y ahora me estaba jodiendo realmente-

Papá -hasta Honoka se alejó un poco de mi al ver mi cara de pocos amigos- será mejor que regreses pronto a Japón o algo muy malo podría sucederle a tu colección de poster de lindas chicas semidesnudas que guardas en el sótano -con eso tengo asegurado que no me molestará más-

No serias capaz... -lo dijo con tanto temor en su voz que yo solo sonreí-

Pruébame -respondí con simpleza para luego colgar-

Tu padre da miedo, pero tú has superado mis expectativas -con un poco de temor Honoka acariciaba mi cabello-

Que fue lo que dijo exactamente -vi su sonrojo- anda dime

Mm bueno... Dijo que ... Emmm -estaba nervioso- que quiere nietos -se cubrió el rostro completamente avergonzado-

Papá está loco- después de aquel incidente los mensajes de apoyo y felicitaciones siguieron aumentando, al igual los mensajes de odio a mi o a Honoka, aunque estos solo venían de los conocidos de Kotori y sus amigos... Tan poco maduros-

 **Un par de semanas después**

-Estaba en el balcón del departamento observando el cielo despejado y sin ninguna nube… hace un calor que te transpira hasta donde no te llega la luz- debo arreglar el aire acondicionado o moriremos derretidos -suspire y decidí ducharme por tercera vez ese día con agua fría… Honoka me había acostumbrado a ducharme con agua fría y mi cuerpo se siente un poco más aliviado-

-luego de salir de la ducha observé mi móvil y vi un mensaje de mi adorable Honky quien me invitaba a salir, solo debía pasar por el a la universidad, si! Aunque no lo crean Honoka si estudia y yo soy la vaga que se queda en casa, debía vestirme de una manera decente o algo así… no tarde mucho y partí rumbo a buscar a mi peli naranjo. Mientras lo esperaba en la entrada podía observar a algunos estudiantes quienes me observaban… creo que soy un poco famosa- ¿eres Maki-san? -una chica de aproximadamente 16 años se acercó a mí con una tierna sonrisa- podemos tomarnos una foto?

Está bien -esa fue una muy mala idea, varios chicos de la escuela cercana a la universidad donde Honoka asiste me atraparon para poder tomarnos fotos… fueron más de 20 personas quienes me pedían fotos y abrazos- a veces detesto ser conocida -suspire recargándome en la entrada nuevamente observando que algunos estudiantes iban saliendo, algunos solo me sonreían y otros se despedían de manera formal, la mayoría eran amigos de Honoka quienes ya me conocían- espero que pronto podamos jugar una partida de PES o FIFA -solo se rieron y se retiraron, a lo lejos observe esa bonita melena anaranjada que corría en mi dirección aunque no vi venir una sombra negra que se detuvo frente a mi provocando que saliera un pequeño grito de susto-

-frente a mi estaba un chico un poco más bajito que Honoka con una mirada seria y una sonrisa arrogante quien se estaba acercando a mi peligrosamente- Nishikino Maki -su voz era seria, al momento de fijarme bien en sus ojos estos eran de un rojo intenso… vaya si eran bonitos-

Eeh si? -apenas y podía pronunciar algunas palabras, esa mirada me tenían como idiotizada-

¿Quieres ser mi novia? -varias personas que estaban cercanas a nosotros se quedaron observándonos incluido Honoka quien estaba a unos metros de nosotros y con la boca abierta. Creo que ese momento duro unos segundos, pero que para mí fueron minutos y horriblemente tortuosos hasta que sentí unos cálidos brazos tomarme por la cintura-

Lo siento Nico, pero esta chica ya tiene novio y ese soy yo -Honoka en un acto casi ninja me había tomado en sus brazos y huyo dejando al pobre chico sorprendido al igual que el resto de personas, hasta que reacciono y solo a lo lejos escuche un fuerte grito-

¡ME LAS PAGARAS KOUSAKA! -luego de eso llegamos a un centro comercial donde estuvimos toda la tarde paseando entre tiendas de ropa y tiendas de videojuegos-

Gracias por liberarme de ese aprieto -sonreí bebiendo una soda mientras observábamos una gran tienda que estaba cerrada, pero que abriría pronto-

Pues te veías un poco shokeada y debía intervenir -sonrió y nuevamente se abrazaba a mi cintura- además lo que dije es en parte cierto -solo recuerdo haber gritado algunas cosas y besado a Honoka quien correspondió rápidamente- ¿estas preparada? -murmuro de manera sensual en mi oído mientras solo besaba su cuello-

Solo tenemos unos minutos… pero aun así estoy lista… cuando quieras -algunos chicos que estaban a nuestro lado nos observaban sonrojados, pensando seguramente que tendríamos sexo en plena vía publica lo que nos sirvió para distraerlos y entrar corriendo a la venta nocturna de artículos tecnológicos y un montón de basura que todos deseamos comprar-

 **Bienvenidos a nuevamente mis fics Xd PUES REALMENTE ESTOY AVERGONZADA DE NO PODER ACTUALIZAR EN TANTOS MESES**

 **Mis razones son justificables:**

Mi lap murió

Mi trabajo me impedía trabajar en mis fics

Escribir en una Tablet es un verdadero martirio

Lo siento mucho realmente

Aaa sii y no olvidemos que mi editora perdió este fic y hubo que reescribirlo


End file.
